the secrate must come out
by mystradlocked
Summary: Mycroft and Greg have a secrete but it can't stay that way forever Greg messed up and now Sherlock Knows the need to tell everyone else before he dose
1. there secrate

_**This is my 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **ever mystrad fanfic and also my 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **same sex couple story so please try and be nice**_

 _ **Discalmer I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters that right remains in the hands of Steven Moffet and Mark Gatis and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle atlough I do own Greg's kids and Ex wife**_

Mycroft was sitting on his black leather couch in his mansion, eyes closed hands under his chin in the prayer possession, he was in his mind palace but not for much longer.

The door opened and he heard a muffled voice saying "Mikey hello, earth to Mycroft Holmes are you there"

He looked up ready to yell at whoever had disturbed him but then he saw that it was his silver goldfish he smiled at and got up to hug the older man.

"evening darling good day at work my brother and Watson behaved themselves I hope" he said with a smug look on his face

"it was ok I suppose" he said before kissing his lover "but your brother is drvivng me crazy asking me questions galore until john yelled at him to be quite. I think he's onto the fact that I'm not single anymore" he said as he hung up his jacket and took of his shoes.

"as long as he doesn't know it's me your dating as I would very much like to be the one to inform mummy and father about my sexuality not him" he said the last 2 words in a slightly raised voice

"ok mikey, now are you hungary cause I know I sure am" the older man said walking towords the kitchen

"of corse I am hungary Greg that's a silly question"

After dinner the 2 men where sitting on there bed talking about how annoying there co-wrokers where

"I love you greg I feel so bad keeping this secrate from everyone"

" I know but as you said we must keep it a secrate from your brother so I can't tell any of my colliges casue then Sherlock will find out and you can't tell any of your colliges as well just because of your job"

"yeah I know Gregory, have you told Dawn and the kids yet?"

"no not yet I don't think im ready to tell them just yet Mikey"

"greg we've been together for almost a year and a half what do you mean you are not ready yet"  
"I mean I'm not ready to have to explaine to a 5 year old about gay relasioships"

Mycroft sighed "your not ashamed of being with a guy are you Greg"

"what of corse not Mycroft god no"

"good" he simply stated while throwing his arms around the DI something the man who once loathed human contact now loved to do "well then whats the problem"

"it's Dawn she said I wasn't to introduce the little one to such madness"

"maddnes this is not maddnes this is love greg"

"yeah I know I'll make a deal with you. You tell Sherlock and I'll tell dawn and the grils ok"

"fine we will tell my brother and the good doctor tomorrow now lets sleep"


	2. john and sherlock

Sherlock and john where sitting on the bed of 221B john was drinking the hot coco Mrs. H had made him whilst updating his blog about there latest case witch involved a man killings his ex-wife over custody of there children and Sherlock was in his mind palace when all of a sudden he broke the silence

"Mycroft" he said starting john almost making him spill his hot coco

"what?!" john asked very confused

"Mycroft it's Mycroft it has to be"

"what has to be Mycroft"

"who Gavin's dating"

"who's Gavin Sherlock"

"oh you know Gavin Lastrad from Scotland yard"  
"Greg Sherlock his name is Greg, waite hang on a miniute you think GREG is dating you brother

"well of coruse it all makes sence the other day when we where at the scence he said bye my my love I orignly thought that he got toung tied but why if he was bye Mycroft my love in short you know so every one there woulnd't know.

Suddnely there was a knock on the door john wentdown the stairs and put his laptop on the kitchen table before going to answer it and low and behold there was Mcyroft standing next to Greg _oh my god_ he thought _Sherlock was right I hate it when he dose that_

"come in you 2" John began mving to let the men enter the apaertmnet" "SHERLOCK GET DOWN HERE YOUR BROTHER AND GREG ARE HERE" he yelled up the stairs

Sherlock thurdnered down the satirs yelling "I told you so I told you so I told you didn't I John I told you thoses 2 were dating"

As they y heard this they both gave john a look that made him feel every uncomfortable

"just get in here and shut up Sherlock" john said looking slightly embarrassed at his patner's comment when coming to the living room

"as much as I hate saying these words my brother is right ur I hated saying that" Mcyfroft statted reciving a giggle from greg and john

"what really you two are dating" John asked in oder to clarify what he had just heard and before ethir brother could think of witty comeback greg spoke "yeah john we are and to be honest I cant quite beilive it myself"

"good luck Greg these homles boys can be a bit of a handful you know"

"tell me something I don't know I've been working with Sherlock for long enough to know that john" greg pointed out walking into the kitchen with john to leave the brothers together for no reason what so ever they just felt like it

"I know that greg but there even wrose to live with" he began getting his laptop and continued typing "have you 2 moved in together yet"

"no not yet but we will be soon, well as soon as I tell dawn and the girls about us anyway"

After a few moments the brothers joined there partners in the kitchen and thet talked for a while until Mycroft had to go to work and the other 3 had a crime scece to attened


	3. donavan and anderson

Sally Donavan and phill Anderson where sitting in the break room of Scotland yard they had just finshied yet another case with 'the freak' as the liked to call him

"hey Anderson"

"yeah Donavin what is it"  
"have you noticed the freak has been acting even weired than normal in the past week"  
"yeah and he has been trying to avoid talking to Greg as much as posiblle"

"do you think something is going on"

"well of course I just don't know wha"

"what is it Anderson"

"look behind you"  
Sally turned round to see a tall dark woman with long dark brown hair with a seirous look o nher face walk into the DI's office given him a box and watch him open it say something then leave

"what was that about" Anderson asked

"More importantly who was that" Donavin corrected walking to her suppiors office with the forensic investigator in tow

"hey boss who was that" she asked entering the room

"just a friend guys that's all"

"whats in the box" Amderson asked eagr to get some info

"just a slip of papper with an address and time on it" Donavin answered having taken the box from the DI's desk

"hey Greg Sherlock asked me to pass on a message from myc, oh hey guys"

"hey john you got any idear who this is" she asked showing him a picture she had taken on her phone of the mysterious women

 _Of course I know that's Anthea Mycroft Homles' PA_ is what he thought but what he said was "no why"

"just she was in here talking to Greg a moment ago and he won't tell us who she is" she said in an annoyed mannour

"ENOUGH YOU 2 BACK TO WORK" Lestrad barked

"now john you where saying" he continued after the other 2 had left"

"oh yes Sherlock sent me to tell you that Mycroft wants you to let the girls and Dawn know really soon about you 2 dating as he wants to intrudce you to his parents who by the way are nothing like there sons"

"ok and why didn't myc just tell me this"

"Sherlock said that his brother asked him to tell you as he didn't want to pressure you himself"

"ok and if he asked Sherlock then why are you telling me"  
"beacuase Sherlock can't trust himself to come here without telling everyone apperlty, anyway I better go see you later Greg"

"bye john see you later"

"oh my god boss you're dating Sherlock's brother" Sally said bursting into the room

"were you earwigging on my conversation Donovin"

"we both were not just me" and with that Philp entered the room aswell  
"well I gusses it's out in the open now I am indeed dating Mycroft Homles elder brother of Sherlock yes and that women that came in was his PA Anthea and the time and address was for my date tonight now you 2 coming to the break room with me to talk please"

And with that they headed to the break room and talked for about half an hour before Molly walked in

"hey greg why is sherlock's brother in your office"


	4. molly

Molly hopper had just finished yet another autiopsy and written up her report witch she was to take up to the yard for lystrad to read over so she headed upstairs and left for the yard about 5 mi nuites later she arried and headed strait to words Gregs office and to her surprise she saw a tall man with a serious look on his face and sleek brown hair sitting on Greg's chair

"em hello mr Homles do you know where Lestrad is" Molly asked cautiously

"yes I do young lady now may I inquire about your identily and how you know who I am"

"oh I am molly hopper I work at ST barts and I am friends with Sherlock and John"

"oh nice to meet Molly I have heard a lot about you from Gregory, John and my brother all good I asure you, now as for gregs where abouts I belive he is in the break rom with Sally and Anderson"  
and with that she headed out the office and headed towords the break room she walked in saw the 3 sitting talking and laughing

"hey Greg" she began bring silence to the group "how come sherlock's brother is in you office" she finished

"oh is he I didn't know that" he told molly "he wasn't supposed to be here to 6:00" he said more to the sargent and forensic ivestiagotr than the pathologist

"eh boss it's 6:10" sally stated looking at her watch

"oh dang it" he said leaping from his chair "molly if that's the report I asked for then give it to Sally" he said leaving the room "OH BY THE WAY SALLY YOUR INCHAGRE TO DI GREGSON GETS HERE" he yelled as he headed for his office to appoliges to his lover for being late

Molly gave the sargent the document to look over then described the case and once the DI was out of ear shot she asked "what was that about"

"it was about him being late for his date with the freaks brother" Andersen let slip earing him a slap form the saregnt

"opps I wosn't supposed to tell anyone that please don't tell anyone"  
"don't worry I wont" she added heading back to the morgue to make a phone call

As molly was passing the DI on the way to his lover's car she gave him a sly smile

"it's a good thing that Sherlock knows Myc"

"why do you say that my silver goldfish"

"cause Molly knows and she will call Sherlock to verify it I could tell by the way she looked at me just now" he told Mycroft as they got in the car

BACK IN THE MORQUE

"where is she John Molly is always here when I need her"

John walked over to the body through the door and examined it quickly "this body arrived an hour ago according to the sheets it would have taken about 15 miniutes for her to figureout the COD and it takes her on averidge about 5 minutes to write up a report and about 15 to get to the body and about a 10 minutes round jurney to the yard and about 10 to talk to the guys so she sould be back in about 2 minutes" john said smirking walking back in to the lab

"stop showing off john I need to borrow her microscope"

Just then Molly walked in and jumped when she heared a voice saying "oh there you are molly"  
"oh god Sherlock you scared her, are you ok Molly" john inquired after reprimanding his boyfriend before hugging the young girl

"yes thanking you John I'm fine" she said as he let go of her

"anyway I was just away to call you Sherlock"

"why"

"well you see I wanted to ask you if it's true about your brother and Lestrad dating"

"yes it is now why would you even need confermation of that"

"well it was Anderson that told me so yeah"  
"no wonder you didn't belive that man is an idoit now can I use your microscope a moment i broke mine" and before Molly had the chance to even prosses the request in her head john stated that "you blow it up Sherlock"

"well yes I broke It I just said that John"

"sure sherlock just don't blow it up" and as Sherlock got to work she turned to John "John I couldn't ask you a favour could I"

"sure what is it"

"could you help me with a body it arrived just before I left for the yard but I was a little puzzeling"

"sure" so with that they left to the morque and talked while they worked


	5. dawn and kids

They got back from there date and lay down on Greg's bed and began talking

"you know my love my mother wants me Sherlock and the good doctor up for Christmas this year"

"oh that's nice are you going" the older man asked hugging the government official

"only if you come with" he informed hugging back

"I'd love to Myc"

"great my silver goldfish"

Just as they where about to kiss there was a knock on the door greg rushed down the stairs to answer the door and stood there was a women with long red hair wearing a very short blue dress standing beside her was 3 girls the youngest was wearing a white dress with a silver skirt underneath and caring a dark blue teady bear with her and she had lovley long blonde hair the 2nd one was wearing a buffy the vampire slayer t-shirt and and bat girl joggies had short red hair the other one looked slightly older and she was wearing a long scarlet dress she had long brown hair and there was a boy who could only be about 5 years old he was wearing a harry potter Hufflepuff top and joggies and was sporting a well styled hair do the brown hair was the same shade as his father's once was.

"hello dawn, kiddies what are you guys doing here"  
"I need you to take them for the weekend for me and James are going on a date so yeah bye"

And with that she walked away  
"DADDY" the younger 2 yelled as they hugged there father

"hello Andy hello May" he said lifting up the children and hugging them

"come in you 2" he said leading the girls into the living room

Just then Mycroft came down the stairs "who was it Gregory" he walked into the room and he froze

"Dad who is that" the older red haired girl asked

"oh this is Mycroft Holmes my patner"

"but he's a guy" the bronnet girl declaired

"don't be rude Alyx"

"I'll do what I want Addie"

"now kids I want you 4 to understand that I love mikey and he loves me but that doesn't mean that I no longer love you guys and he knows that you 3 will always come 1st to me" the older man said getting up from the couch and walking over to his lover and putting his arm round him

"we know dad don't we lill man, we know daddy will always put us 1st right Andy" Addie said looking at her brother "eh May daddy love us don't we"

"yeah daddy is the best" he said running to the couple and hugging his fathers leg

"so are you Daddy's boyfriend then" May asked walking over to Mycroft and hugging his leg now alothog he had become more acustum to human contact over the past 18 months it was usally only greg but never the less he picked the girl up and then he spoke

"yes I am" the government official statsed

"why don't you 4 go up to your rooms so I can talk to mike ok"

And with that all 4 children headed up stairs with there bags

"hey babe you hear about Greg's love life"

"no what is it"

"well it might just be squad room gossip but apently he is dating Sherlock's older brother Mycroft Homles"  
"really my love I can't belive he wouldn't tell me and the kids"

"I know now anyway to the reason I asked you to come dawn I know we've only been dating for a feew months but I know so much about you and I was wondering if you would do me the pleasure of becoming Mrs Dimmick" he asked pulling out a plain silver ring with a tiny ruby in the middle of it

"oh my god yes, yes ,yes I will"


	6. mummy and father

It was the 23rd of Christmas the 4 boys where in Greg's car and heading down to the country side to visit MR and Mrs Homles for Christmas and so Mycroft could introduce them to his lover the 2 homles boys where in the back after arguing about who would sit up front with Greg John just jumped in so after much arguing they ended up having deducing match about a hat while the other 2 sat in the front John giving Greg some hints on how to pleases their lovers' parents.

About two hours after they left the city they arrived and they all got out the car and spied Mrs Holmes standing on the door step as they brother shock hands and Sherlock congratulate his brother on winning their contest as usual

"come on john lets go see mummy" Sherlock said grabbing his lovers hand as john mouthed good luck wish Siga to Greg

"let's go Gregory it is time for you to meet my parents come along now" Mycroft said putting out his hand for the DI to take witch he did without hesitation and as they got to the gate Sherlock and John where already at the door

"hello Mummy merry Christmas it's lovely to see you again where is father" he said while hugging his mother "hello Maria nice to see you again" John spoke giving the women a gentle hug

"lovely to see you both as well now where is Mycr" she froze when she when she saw her elder son walk up the garden path holding another man's hand "who is that with your brother" she asked her son and just as Sherlock was about to be rude and tell her john spoke up "I'm sure that he would rather tell you himself than have Sherlock tell you Maria"

"oh yes of course John quite right"

"hello Mummy dearest merry Christmas"

"hello son Merry Christmas to you too now how is this" she asked motioning towards Greg

"mum I would like you to meet my boyfriend of the past year and a half Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrad, Greg this is my mum Maria" just as he finished his father popped his head round the corner "oh got your gay too oh well I suppose I will just have to get used to it"

"yes father you will" both brothers said in unison cause Greg and john to laugh

"Now do come in and tell me about yourself Greg" they entered the living room the boys were told by their mother to take their things and their lovers things up to their rooms witch the did

"so Greg how did you meet mike"

"we actually met through John and Sherlock as I work with them a lot and one day I was at their flat working through a case with them when Mikey came round to talk to Sherlock about some pictures of someone he needed found or something and as soon as I saw him I knew I loved him so I got his number from John and"

he was interrupted by John "and Mycroft also asked me for Greg's number" "really he never told me that"

"yeah"

"awesome, anyway we planned a get together and they slowly became more and more frequent and then eventually about 18 months ago we started dating"

"nice so tell me have you ever been in a relationship before"

"yes I was married once but she cheated on me so I left her 3 years ago not long after our youngest May was born"

"oh so you have kids with your Ex-wife, how many"

"there is 5 girls and 1 boy"

"tell me about them"

"well Zara and Kate our twins are the eldest at 18 then there is Alex she is 15 and a totally mummy's girl then there is Addie she is 13 but she has the head of an 18-year-old on her shoulders and is a total daddy's girl and then we have Andy my little boy he is 5 and finally our youngest May she is 3 and a half"

Just then the boys came down the stairs and Siga yelled Dinners ready so they went to have there Christmas eve dinner as a family

If you want to know what happened in the car trip, I will be uploading another fic about it called in the car

I hope you have enjoyed my story and It would mean so much to me if you would review thank you all for reading

I am always open to critical reviews but please don't be to mean to me thanks


End file.
